


Burden

by accidentallybroken



Category: Original Work
Genre: Depression, Doubt, Gen, Self-Doubt, Suicidal Thoughts, burden
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-22
Updated: 2017-01-22
Packaged: 2018-09-19 08:06:45
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 144
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9428915
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/accidentallybroken/pseuds/accidentallybroken
Summary: He was such a burden. He was that person that you could say, "He's upset again. Better go coax him off the ledge." He was such a burden.





	

    He was such a burden.

     To everyone.

     A waste of space, of resources.

      Worthless. 

     A burden. 

    No one would really care if he was gone. 

    It would be a relief.

    No more, " _He's getting all depressed again, now we have to go coax him off the ledge again."_

    He wouldn't be a burden, if he was gone. 

    It wasn't fair of him to drag other people into his mess. 

     They deserved better.

   They shouldn't have to deal with him. 

   He looked down at his cell phone, and hesitated a second. 

    He threw it in the water in front of him and down.

     There.

    Now he wouldn't be weak and get other people involved.

     He stayed still for a minute, listening to the cacophony of thoughts in his head. 

     He took a deep breath, and followed his phone down. 

      He wouldn't be a burden anymore. 


End file.
